Warmth
by moreta3
Summary: Short one-shot. On their wedding night Draco is lost in his thoughts about his wife, Hermione and the life they will live together.


J.K. Rowling's. I only did the plot.

Inspired by the song Waiting For a Girl Like You by Foreigner

* * *

><p>Warmth.<p>

That's what I feel as I sink into her. Warmth with an overpowering sense of contentment and emotion. I lose control almost immediately when she moves around me begging me to provide her with some friction. We move with each other, basking in the familiar rhythm, working against the end to prolong our bliss. With her its not about the completion but the moments leading there, the momentum we build and the love we spill. Feeling her around me, being inside her is something that's incomprehensible. Looking down at her naked form painted in moonlight, I've never seen anything more sensual. Looking at her face, eyes closed, cheeks tinted, lips parted I've never seen anything more beautiful. Hearing her quick breaths, whimpers, soft moans, I've never heard anything more stimulating. Tasting what remains of her on my tongue, salty and sweet, I've never tasted anything more gratifying. Smelling the essence of her, musk and coconut shampoo, I've never smelt anything more intoxicating.

She pushes me down and lands on top never breaking contact. Moving on top of me, she lets me set the pace, reminding me I have the control. A thought that causes a strong rumble from the bottom of my throat. My finger tips play across her skin causing goosebumps in its wake. Her skin is as sensitive as her soul, a trait I would never replace. She would give herself to a cause that's bigger than herself. She would put herself between me and a fire. She would sacrifice herself for my fortune, a fortune I would trade a thousand times over to ensure she remains mine. She would plunge into darkness for my kindred, a lineage I wouldn't think twice about if it meant being able to hold her always, fingertips playing across her skin. I want to feel every inch of her, memorize her from temple to foot.

I brush past her core and I'm faced with her big chocolate eyes. Those are my favorite things in the world. What took me out of that hell of an atrocity I called a life. What made me acknowledge what options I had for a future. And what compelled me to continue living my life with lack of fortune and kindred. In her eyes I see happiness as an old man. I see our children on Christmas morning; white, curly hair and brown eyes like their mother. I see her holding my hand as our grandchildren go off to school for the first time. In her eyes I see warmth, the same warmth building in the pit of my stomach.

I want every part of her. I want every part of me to be drowning in her. I lean up to kiss her pushing her back down in the process. This kind of kiss is my favorite of all, it's borderline desperate. I'm desperate for her to feel what I feel for her. She has to understand the level of extreme rapture I feel. She kisses back with the same fervor and we melt into each other. I can feel her closer and closer to becoming undone. I sustain, wanting this to last as long as it possibly can. In this moment when we're connected I can transfer all of my love and and all of my devotion to her in a way I can't when we're separated. The faster I move the more impossible it is to slow down until I reach the point where my body takes over my mind.

My thoughts are on a different plane and leads me here, where I can't believe how lucky I am. I am the luckiest man on Earth. Here on my wedding night, making love to the most extraordinary witch I've ever laid my eyes on. I'm the luckiest man on Earth. Here at the age of 28 I've found the love of my life, who I'm meant for and we're starting to build our lives together. We're going to buy a house and have babies and make love in the moonlight whenever we want to. I feel her tighten around me bringing me to the point where we finally reach the climax. Her cry breaks me from my thoughts and I lose myself inside of her, completely giving her everything of me.

As our breathing subsides and _'I love you' _s are murmured, I situate myself beside her as she covers herself with me. Then I feel it again, even after we are finished. Warmth. Warmth with and overpowering sense of contentment and emotion.

* * *

><p>Read and Review.<p>

Visit my journal: his bookworm_dot_livejournal_dot_com


End file.
